Rik Skywalker
Rik Skywalker's Childood Rik Skywalker was born on Mustafar to teen parents Wilmore Skywalker, and Sarl Skywalker. Rik has 6 brothers Rand Astrosword, Duelist Skywalker, Thunder Presgo, Selven Skywalker, Ghostman Slimydude, and Joshua Skywalker. Rik was the second youngest son in the family. The first youngest was Ghostman, and Joshua is the oldest. At the age of 4 Rik started training with his dad to become a jedi, and as time passed Rik got stronger and stronger. Wil said " You are getting stronger son.. soon you will be as strong as me". "Rik smiled" The next year Rik was chosen by Wullf Slarbolts to become his padawan. Wullf and Rik always had fun, but they were serious about training and combat. To train Rik, Wullf would either duel Rik, or Wullf would take him to an obstacle course. When Rik turned 4 he became a Jedi Master. He was known as the youngest jedi master to ever live. Wil and Sarl were proud and they both said "I knew you could do it!" Later that day Wullf dueled Rik to see if he remembered everything he was taught. Afterwards they both went to Wullfs house. Every thing was peaceful until they got a message saying that they were needed on kamino. Journey to Kamino When Wullf, and Rik arrived at Kamino they saw General Greivous invading the planet. Rik called for back up and his family came to help out. Rik said " Guys General Greivous is trying to invade Kamino! "An army of battle droids spotted them and started attcking" " Every one pulled out their lightsaber " Kool said" Me Aari, and Derek will hold them off go! " Every one else ran to confront Greivous. Meanwhile Kool, Aari, and Derek were finishing off the rest of the droids. Rik contacted Kool and said" Is everything alright down there? " Were fine" Kool replied. On the way to Greivous Rik saw his freind Retrac. Rik quickly introduced everyone to Retrac and then they continued to search for Greivous. "Kool Aari and Derek caught up with the others" They encountered Greivous' Magna Guards. " Rik force crushed both of them and threw the remains into the ocean ". They finally caught up with Greivous, he was contacting Dooku. " Wil force pushed the door and it hit the communicator " " Greivous called more droids to help him. Rik and Wil fought greivous while the others fought incoming droids. " Rik and Wil clashed sabers with Greivous " Greivous then tried to kick Rik but failed and Rik cut Greivous' legs off. Greivous said " I weild great power jedi you cannot defeat me! " Rik and Wil both struck down Greivous. They all went back to the ship and headed home. When they returned home Rik and Duelist started playing video games. The Malevolence The Skywalker's were headed to Coruscant in the Tiger until they were caught by the Malevolence tractor beam. Once inside they were saw that Greivous was being rebuild. Rik said "Guess were gonna have to make sure this guy can never be rebuilt". This time they decided to stick together. All of a sudden Duelist Skywalker came in his starfighter and said " Thought you guys could use some help. Rik said "Glad you could make it Greivous is being rebuilt". The entire group was spotted by some battle droids so everyone took out their weapons and attacked. Rik was the fastest out of the entire group. So fast that everyone else didnt even realize he was on the other side fighting the droids. Wil said" Rik wait up!". Rik was too busy fighting and did not hear him. Instead of trying to get Rik's attention they fought with him and by the time they were done Greivous was fully repaired. That wasnt the only wave of droids; magna droids, droidekas, and super battle droids came out to fight the group. Kool said "Rik dont rush into battle like you did last time" Rik replied " Oh come on I could beat these guys in an instant there no threat!" Kool then said " No we have to stick together. They all rushed into battle togther to comat the droids. On the way to the ion cannon they were seperated from Rik. He was on his own. Category:Male Characters Category:Skywalker Legends Category:Skywalker Reborn legends Category:Jedi Category:Skywalker Family Category:Sith Assassin Category:Jedi Battle Class